


A Wedding

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Wolfsmate [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Nervous Derek Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura Get Married, Slow Dancing, Weddings, meeting the friends, soft Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Derek's nervous to meet Stiles' friends at Scott and Kira's wedding. He automatically expects the worst, but it's not as bad as he thinks it would go.





	A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never been to a wedding before, not counting my parents' wedding when I was five. And it was a Dutch wedding, so I have no idea how you call certain things. But I tried my best, hope you like this.
> 
> This is a sequel to 'A Perfect Match', if you haven't read that, you might get confused reading this.

“Don’t be nervous.” Stiles says softly, “They’ll love you.”

“They’re your friends, Stiles.” Derek says, pushing up the glasses on his nose. He’s sweating so much, they glide back to the tip of his nose, making him even more frustrated and anxious.

“Yeah, so? You already know Kira, and she loves you. Scott and Kira usually think alike.” Stiles says, “It’s not like you’re going into an interrogation. Kira and Scott will probably be busy with, you know, getting married. And Lydia is so focused on the wedding planning and making everything ‘perfect’.”

“Okay.” Derek says, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants, “I’m ready.”

Stiles grins at him and opens the door to the building, they’re greeted with people walking around, trying to make sure that everything is ready for Scott and Kira’s big day. No one pays attention to them, which is good, because Stiles feels like Derek would faint if someone would even look at them.

“Are you okay with sitting next to my dad?” Stiles asks him, “I’m Scott’s best friend, so I have to go him, make sure he doesn’t chicken out.”

“Oh.” Derek says, “Yeah, I mean, sure. I guess.”

“You’ve met him before.” Stiles tells him, raising his eyebrow.

“Yes.” Derek answers, “When he walked in on us.”

Stiles snorts, thinking back at that moment. He and Derek were just finished with their fifth date, and Scott wasn’t home. They decided to watch tv on the couch, but it quickly developed in a make out session.

It was about to turn into something more, when his dad was standing in the doorway. The key Stiles gave him still in his hands.

It was awkward.

“You’ll be fine.” Stiles says, pressing his lips against Derek’s cheek.

Derek watches Stiles walk away and sighs before finding his way to the room they’re supposed to be. When he walks in, he sees that most chairs are already filled, they were a little late. He recognizes no one except the Sheriff, who’s sitting at the front, talking to the woman sitting next to him. And just like Stiles said, there’s an empty chair on the other side.

He takes a deep breath before walking towards him. He tries to think of something to say to greet Stiles’ father and the woman he’s talking to. But when he sits down, his mind is completely blank, so he just gave an awkward smile.

The Sheriff didn’t seem to be offended or anything, which was what Derek was worried about. He gave Derek a smile in return,

“Melissa, this is Derek Hale. Stiles’ boyfriend.” He introduces him.

The woman, Melissa, gives him a warm smile. “So, you’re the guy who has been making Stiles smile so much lately. I’m Melissa, Scott’s mother.”

She reaches out her hand and he shakes it, hoping she doesn’t notice how nervous he is.

He’s thankful when the music starts playing, because he has no idea how to respond. Stiles and Scott are walking to altar. Stiles waves at him, winking, before turning back to the nervous guy next to him.

Scott does look like his mother, Derek notices.

Not long after that, the doors open, and Kira’s standing there in a beautiful white dress. A man is standing next to her, he assumes it’s her father.

It’s a cliché wedding, not that Derek has been to a lot of them. They say their vows, they do the ring thing and kiss, making everyone cheer before they walk out the room, clinging happily to each other.

Derek sees Stiles again when everyone is leaving to go to the party. Stiles gives him a giant smile and hugs him tightly.

“Isn’t it romantic?” He asks Derek, “Oh, I love weddings.”

Derek feels his face turn red. He now can’t stop imagining getting married to Stiles. Which is an amazing idea, but they’ve only been together for three months.

They walk in silence towards the room where the party is held. They’re almost there when a strawberry blonde girl is running towards them, Derek recognizes her as the maid of honour.

Even Laura and Cora can’t run that fast in heels.

“Stiles!” She wraps her arms around Stiles’ neck, “Wasn’t it amazing? I told you Kira would look beautiful.”

“You were totally right.” Stiles chuckles when she lets go. “Lyds, I want you to meet Derek. Derek, this is the crazy person that convinced me to try a dating site.”

“Hello.” She smiles at him, but there’s something in her eyes he can’t recognize. She looks him up and down, and her smile turns into a real one, “Okay, you’re approved. Come on, we’ll miss the party. And I don’t care about being ‘fabulously late’.”

Derek feels relieved. Stiles has told him multiple times that Lydia is the toughest person in their friend group. She has to approve everyone’s partner.

Derek thought it was a little weird, but Stiles explained that she was just being protective. Nobody knows exactly why.

They follow her and Stiles starts to swing along with the song playing. “Oh, I love this!” He says, pulling Derek further into the room, “Come on, the others are right here.”

‘The others’ are three guys and one girl. They’re all standing together, laughing and talking.

“Guys!” Stiles greets them, “This is Derek.”

“It was time until we finally met him.” One of the guys says and gives him a welcome smile.

“Dude, Stiles can never shut up about you. It’s feels like we already know you, even though we never even met you.” Another guy says before holding out his hand for a handshake, “I’m Isaac.”

“Nice to meet you.” Is what Derek says, finally able to say something instead of staying silent.

“I’m Aiden.” The guy who first spoke up tells him. “I’m the one who made the site where you guys met.”

“Yeah, and I can’t thank you enough.” Stiles says, clapping Aiden’s back.

“I’m Allison.” The girl says, giving him a small wave.

“Jackson.” The other guy simply says, before grabbing another wine glass from a tray. “Do they have anything else than wine? Like, I’d rather have beer.”

As if they planned it, everyone, except Derek and Jackson, rolls their eyes sync.

The music stops, and the DJ introduces the newlyweds as Scott and Kira McCall. They do their first dance, and everyone in the crowd holds on to each other, watching the two love birds dance.

The music soon changes, and some people move to the dancefloor.

“Derek,” Lydia walks towards them, “Can I have this dance?”

Derek doesn’t know her, but he already recognizes the look in her eyes as a ‘a no is not possible.’

He nods and let’s go of Stiles hand. He glances at the others, but they just give him thumbs up.

He’s going into an interrogation after all.

Lydia leads him to the dancefloor, and they slowly move to the beat.

“Look.” She starts, “Stiles is like my little brother. He was my stepbrother for four years, our parents got married, but divorced a few years ago. You might have heard that I can be protective, but Stiles… You could say I’m overprotective over him.”

She takes a deep breath before continuing. “When I was 22, I had a best friend named Meredith. She was my everything, we did everything together. Until one day, she met this guy, Matt. She went on two dates. I always felt off with him, thought he was a little weird. But I thought I was just being judgemental. She never came back after her second date, and three days later, her body was found dead. And not like, natural cause dead, she had cuts all over her body. And Matt’s DNA was everywhere on her body.”

Derek’s eyes widen slightly. Stiles had told him that no one knew what happened to make Lydia so protective.

“I just need to make sure that you’re not going to hurt him. Cause if you do, I’m not afraid of anything anymore. And I will make your life miserable if you even think about hurting Stiles.”

“I promise you.” He tells her, taking a step back so he can look into her eyes, “I will never even think about it. I only know him for three months, and I’m already imagining a future with him. I mean, I’m here, at a wedding of his friends, where I know no one. I already get anxiety when I’m in a room with ten people. I really like him, and if I ever hurt him, I could not live with myself.”

She nods, “Okay. Good. Because you seem like the right guy for him.”

“Excuse me.” Stiles interrupts their conversation, “Can I steal Derek?”

Lydia gives him a genuine smile before pulling Derek in a short hug. She nods and moves back to her own boyfriend.

“So…” Stiles says, placing his arms in Derek’s neck as he moves to the slow beat of the song. “She approved you?”

“Yeah.” Derek says, and he can’t help but smile.

“Well, that’s great. Because Aiden just told me he’s going to propose to her soon, and I’d love it if you would join me to that wedding as well.” Stiles says laughing, “Everyone’s getting married this year. Earlier this year Isaac and Allison tied the know. And Jackson’s been engaged to Ethan, Aiden’s twin brother, for a few months now, they haven’t thought about a date yet.”

Derek just smiles at him, not knowing what to say.

“I hope I’m not scaring you off with all the wedding talk.” Stiles says softly, looking up in Derek’s eyes.

“You’re not.” Derek answers, “I promise you, I don’t think anything could scare me off.”

Stiles places his hands on Derek’s cheeks and kisses him softly. It’s a long but chaste kiss, and it makes both of them feel butterflies.

When they pull back, they both stay silent enjoy the rest of the night, dancing to the music.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to write more in this 'universe'.


End file.
